The field of the invention relates generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to molded case circuit breakers.
A circuit breaker is an automatically operated electrical switch designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by overloaded or shorted circuits. Circuit breakers are installed in electrical distribution circuits to provide protection against high currents produced by various overcurrent conditions such as short-circuits, ground faults, overloads, etc. High pressures created within the circuit breaker during these events can damage or fracture the circuit breakers and expose electrical components that can injure a person.